La receta perfecta para la venganza
by midori-sama-suing
Summary: mucho odio, rencor, un poco de masoquismo, tristeza, un toque de esperanza, lagrimas, sufrimiento, tiempo, mucho sadismo, oscuridad y por sobre todo sed de venganza precaucion: servir frio.
1. Chapter 1

La receta perfecta para la venganza

By

MiDoRi

Negación: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la mangak rumiko y si así fuera, si me pertenecieran seria millonaria… y no escribiría fics… y cobraría por derechos de autor

PROLOGO……

Flash back

_.- ¿Por qué no?... si yo se que te encantaría, ¿no es divertido ver correr la sangre, ¿experimentarlo antes no fue de lo mejor?_

_.- por favor no naraku, te lo imploro – dijo en un casi imploro llena de lagrimas en los ojos – te juro que jamás quise hacerlo_

_miro con una sonrisa en su cara – te juro que yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, mi querida sango, pero tengo_

_.- hagas lo que hagas no metas a miroku en esto, el no tiene la culpa – camino lo mas rápido que pudo hasta él y se arrodillo sujetándose de sus pantalones – dejemos todo como esta, olvidémonos de todo lo que paso, olvídate de kikyou, solo fue un accidente_

_.- que lastima que yo no pueda decir eso, mi querida sango… que lastima que tenga que ver tu sangre correr para poder perdonarte_

End flash back

´Brrr… brrr… brrr… brrr… brrr el molesto sonido que causaba el celular vibrando contra el vidrio era un molesto sonido que acababa de sacarla de sus pensamientos

miro de reojo el teléfono indecisa de su contestarlo o no, desde hacia un tiempo, que ya solo recibía llamadas molestas y sin sentido. Lo miro una vez mas – numero desconocido – dijo en un casi murmullo - ¿alo?

_.- ¿si?... e, muy buenas tardes, ¿habla la señora sango endo?_

.- con ella, ¿se lo ofrece algo?

De la otra línea se escucho un pequeño suspiro – _bien, habla de el hospital general de Kyoto_

De pronto sintió como se aceleraba su corazón - ¿es por mi esposo?... él, el ¿él esta bien, ¿le ocurrió algo? – dijo con desesperación

.- _si en realidad tengo buenas noticias, y por desgracias muy malas noticias_

su corazón se detuvo de pronto - ¿¡que, que le paso?

_.- bueno, pues así como le dije tenemos buenas y malas noticias: las buenas son que su marido acaba de despertar…_

.- por favor déme las malas rápido…

------------------------------------------------------------------

conducía con rapidez y audacia su auto, se encontraba mas o menos a 24 kilómetros de allí, y los segundos se hacían interminables, para ella. Vistió unos pantalones ´jeans color azul oscuro, unas sandalias negras y una blusa color crema.

Pasaba rápido los semáforos en rojo ignorándolos y cambiando de pista cada vez que tenia la oportunidad.

Por fin logro llegar a el hospital, se estaciono en el primer lugar vació que encontró, se bajo de el auto y corrió como nunca antes hasta que llegar a una puerta con el numero 216

.- "no quiero saber que le paso… por favor que no sea nada malo" – seguía de pie frente a la puerta, tomando un pequeño descanso, respiro profundo – "vamos sango" – se arreglo un poco el cabello y su ropa – vamos – dio un ultimo suspiro y abrió la puerta

.- no esperábamos que llegara tan pronto señorita sango – dijo un enfermera sonriéndole

no pudo decir palabra alguna, hacia ya mas de un año que no veía esos hermosos ojos violeta y ahora la miraban, y le ofrecían una hermosa sonrisa

la enfermera volvió a dirigirse a sango – despertó hace mas o menos una hora – se puso de pie – será mejor que los deje solos – y la chica salio del cuarto

.- ¿miroku? – dijo sango acerco hasta él - ¿de verdad estas bien?

El miro un poco confundido – si, supongo, gracias

.- miroku… - dijo sentándose al lado de el – no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste, cuanto te extrañe… miroku mi amor, soñaba con este día, soñaba con que despertaras pronto de este maldito coma – tomo su mejilla y se acerco para besar su boca

.- lo siento – dijo miroku empujándola lejos – pero, ¿nos conocemos?

……**. Antes de comenzar la receta ……. **

Es totalmente prescindidle tener todos los ingredientes de esta receta antes de comenzar a prepararla, los ingredientes mas importantes sobre esta receta son odio, rencor, decepción, entre otras mucho mas comunes, tanto como otros mas inusuales como masoquismo, esperanza y un tanto de satisfacción… recomendamos tener a mano todos estos ingredientes y más, que se dirán paso a paso mientras nuestra receta se valla cocinando, si no se tienen todos estos ingredientes pueden reemplazarse por otros o simplemente omitirlos en la receta, pero si esto ocurre, le advertimos que el magnifico plato que es la venganza no será tan delicioso como lo es con todos los ingredientes y de paso no sabrá tan deliciosamente bien…

Ahora si, ¡prepárese para cocinar el delicioso plato que la otorga la venganza!

: CONTINUARA: 

N/A: Bien aquí otra idea mía, que espero que no muera al igual que las otras y que le guste… y sin mas que decir, léanlo y dejen review…

Sin mas comentarios

Dejen review

Y


	2. esperanza

Abrió los ojos, el sol recién comenzaba a salir, 5:46 marcaba el reloj que mantenía en su cómoda, sobo sus ojos y miro por la ventana, había tenido una pesadilla, no había podido dormir en toda la noche y cuando por fin lo logro, la pesadilla la despertó.

.- maldita sea… y ahora me tengo que levantar – se puso de pie y se vistió con su bata – espero que no sea muy temprano para preparar el desayuno, o para tomar una ducha… por lo menos

Salio de su alcoba, cerro la puerta y se encamino hasta las escaleras, de su casa, que acababa de comprar hace unos meses, aun no se acostumbraba a toda su casa y le costaba saber donde tenia sus cosas

.- disculpa… - dijo una voz a su espalda

.- ¿si? – volteo sango - ¿se te ofrece algo?

Miroku avanzo hasta ella – no en realidad nada…

.- ¿dormiste bien, ¿estaba cómoda tu cama?

.- si, mucho, no era muy cómoda la cama de hospital que digamos – mostró una hermosa sonrisa y un leve sonido en señal de risa – le quería preguntar algo señorita

.- por favor miroku, llámame sango, olvida las formalidades, después de todo nosotros estamos…

.- si lo se – interrumpió rápidamente a sango – pero, me siento un poco incomodo llamándola así señorita

.- señora, por favor… o mejor aun – camino lentamente hasta miroku, y mas cerca aun – llámame querida, esposa, mi amor, cariño o como te plazca, pero deja las formalidades

miroku se alejo como pudo – esta, bien – dijo nervioso – s… sango, yo mejor… me voy a acostar

.- ten muy buenos sueños

.- si… - miro a sango, por un momento y ´casi le dio pena sus ojos rasgados – yo, tendré buenos sueños, gracias

.- "idiota" – sentía coraje por la frialdad de miroku hacia ella – yo, voy a preparar el desayuno, te lo voy a dejar listo para cuando te levantes

.- como quieras – volteo a ver a la castaña, le daba angustia verla así, pero por mucho que quisiera, o que intentara, no sentía nada por ella, para el solo eran dos extraños viviendo en una misma casa jugando a ser algo, intentando aparentar – mejor no sango… no quiero que cuando me levante este frió, mejor cuando me levante yo lo preparo

asintió moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo

------------------------------------------------------------------

.- de hecho eso no es mi problema, si lo perdiste todo, es tu deber pagarme…

.- pero señor sesshomaru, yo ya le dije que me habían estafado ¿Cómo quiere que le pagué a tiempo? – dijo un pequeño hombre de bigote – si me da mas tiempo yo le prometo que le consigo todo el dinero… tan solo un año o dos, solo necesito para conseguir el dinero un año o dos

.- disculpe señor, pero usted sabe como me paga: con dinero o con su sangre. No puedo darle un año, y menos dos… no sabe lo complicado que están todas las cosas en este negocio – sesshomaru se puso de pie y tomo una Katana que tenia guardada – le doy cinco días

el hombre se arrodillo ante el – por favor señor sesshomaru, déme mas que cinco días… dos semanas… le juro que en dos semana tengo el dinero

.- o me lo traes en cinco días o aceleramos tu fatal destino – apunto a su cara con la Katana – usted elige

.- por favor, por mis esposa y mis dos hijos…

sesshomaru bajo la espada – no sabia que tenias familia… pero si quieres puedes pagar con su sangre ¿Qué te parece?

.- usted es un pobre diablo… - se puso de pie – usted solo es un bastardo

sesshomaru sonrió – gracias por recordármelo, por fin cayó esa vieja pasa – volvió a levantar la katana – no le doy mas de tres días

.- pero eran cinco

.- entonces vete antes de que sean dos – al ver que el hombre salía volvió a sonreír – que tenga un esplendido día – guardo la katana y saca un libro, un libro grueso de varias paginas - ¡RIN!

.- ¿si señor sesshomaru?... ¿se le ofrece algo? – dijo la pequeña joven, saliendo de una habitación continua

.- si Rin, llama a uno de mis hombres y manda a matar esta noche a el señor smit

la joven asintió – como usted diga

.- maldito americano, ¿Quién se cree metiéndose conmigo?... gracias a dios lo mande a estafar a tiempo – abrió su libro – el maldito americano, no tiene ni idea en lo que se mete, espero me agradezca sacarlo de este mundo a tiempo

.- e, disculpe señor sesshomaru – dijo Rin desde la otra habitación – pero tiene una llamada

miro de reojo a Rin – estoy ocupado ¿quien llama?

.- Mr. S., dice que tenían un asunto incompleto, que le gustaría terminar

.- ¿con que mister S?... bien, pásamelo en la línea dos

.- como usted diga

levanto el teléfono, mientras que en el otro lado se escuchaba solo el sonido de su respiración – Mr. S, creí que nunca mas me volvería a llamar

_.- ¿de verdad, pues desde hace mucho tenia deseos de llamarle y pedirle un poco de ayuda, pero últimamente he estado muy ocupado _

.- me doy cuenta, no me llamaba hace mas de seis meses – cerro su libro y comenzó a jugar con sus paginas dobladas – veo que no ha cambiado en absoluto… su voz tiene el mismo tono de tristeza

de la otro línea tan solo se sintió un suspiro – _bien, volviendo a el tema… me gustaría pedirle prestado… ´herramientas_

.- a muy bien… últimamente las personas prefieren pedirme dinero y comprar sus propias armas… ¿de que tipo de armas estamos hablando Mr. S.?

.- _¿recuerda mi ultima llamada?_

.- ¿Cómo olvidarla?... fue esa llamada justamente la que me permitió limpiar mis manos en un asunto delicado

.- _¿aun conserva la lista de ´herramientas que le pedí ¿no?_

.- jamás boto mis archivos… tan solo los cerrados y los, ya sabe, cuando ya no existe el cliente

de pronto de el lado de la línea se comenzó a sentir un silbato, uno muy fuerte – _pues a esa lista agréguele, una katana, la mejor que tenga… no me importa como sea, solo quiero la mejor_

.- mmm… pues tengo una que es precisamente para usted, la que usted busca – el chiflido se hacia cada vez mas potente y le estaba ensordeciendo su oído izquierdo

.- _de acuerdo… nos vemos hoy en la tarde, a eso de las 9… en el muelle, por que, si no mal recuerdo es su lugar favorito – _el silbato era casi como un grito

.- me gusta como piensa

_.- muy bien, ahora tengo que cortarle_

.- muy bien Mr. S… nos vemos – tomo el auricular y lo colgó – maldito pito… casi me deja sordo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

.- disculpa sango

ella voltea - ¿si?... ocurre algo, creí que ibas a dormir ahora…

miroku le señala la tetera – si – dijo cortante - pero el pito de la tetera no me dejaba dormir – se acerco a la tetera y apago la cocina

.- lo siento… pero estaba un poco ocupada, hablando por teléfono, tu… ya sabes como es kagome

.- kagome ¿la chica que nos visito ayer?... ¿la que vestía de forma extraña?

Sango saco dos tasas y les sirvo café y agua caliente – ayer tenia que ir a hacer algo a la esuela de su hermano – le entrego una taza a miroku – no tienes idea de cómo ella ama a su hermano, daría todo por el

.- ¿y yo tengo hermano?

Sango miro extrañada – no… ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?... sabes que jamás se me hubiera escapado algo así… pero eso si… tienes un medio hermano desaparecido

.- si… eso ya me lo dijiste – desvió su mirada hasta el piso – ¿estas segura que de verdad eres… lo único que tengo?

.- claro que no – le da un sorbo a su taza de café – tienes a tus amigos, tienes fieles amigos de tu familia, estas lleno de persona que darían todo por ti, tu hermano y me tienes a mi

.- ooo… no sabes lo que eso significa para mi, es lo mejor que me ha pasado, tener un par de amigo, un desaparecido, que ¿Quién sabe si esta muerto? y una esposa – respondió con ironía y frialdad – es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

un nudo quedo atrapado en su garganta – siento que eso no sea suficiente para ti… - apretó fuertemente sus manos

.- ¿siquiera tengo empleo, dinero o algo?

.- ¿dinero? – dijo enaltecida – claro, si quieres dinero… si, tienes por montones, eres heredero de una fortuna multimillonaria – dijo bruscamente

abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo - ¿de verdad?

Sango permaneció en silencio

.- dígame por favor si eso que me dice es verdad

movió la cabeza – mejor lavo la losa… antes de que se pegue

.- toma – le da la taza de café

.- pero si no has tomado nada – dijo mirando la taza

.- lo siento, pero no me gusta el café

sango comenzaba a ver borroso, las lagrimas ya casi no le permitían ver - pero, si tu amabas el café

.- las cosas cambiaron… lo siento mucho, pero yo no soy el tal miroku que usted conoce – de dio media vuelta – me dice donde están las toallas, quiero tomar un baño antes de salir

.- están… en el armario del segundo piso – seco sus lagrimas – justo a el lado del baño

.- gracias

.- pero la puerta esta mala así que tienes que levantarla un poco y pegarle una pequeña patada para abrir – lo miro alejarse hasta las escalera y luego subir – " maldito, por que no me trata como su esposa, detesto que me trate como cualquier cosa... que coraje me da "

---------------------------------------------------------------------

8:57PM muelle de Kyoto 

Usaba una gabardina color café que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una blusa color rosa con un pronunciado escote, unos pantalones de genero negro, una cartera de cuero negro y unas gafas oscuras.

Miro la hora, había llegado unos minutos antes de lo acordado, de su cartera saco un teléfono celular y marcó un número

.- _¿diga?_ – se dijo de la otra línea

.- sesshomaru ¿dónde estas?

.- al frente del barco que esta desembarcando... y detrás de mi esta el depósito número 39

.- estoy allá en un minuto... espera – y colgó el teléfono.

Guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo y abotono los botones faltantes de su gabardina. Tomo su cabello en una colita y arreglo toda su ropa. Dio unas cuantos pasos y logro divisar una figura, alta de largos cabellos. Miro el hangar que tenia él detrás

.- 39 – dijo en un murmullo y siguió caminando hasta el – sesshomaru – dijo al estar a unos cuantos pasos de él

.- Mr. S... tan puntual como siempre – miro de reojo

.- que bueno que pueda decir lo mismo de usted – sonrió - ¿me trajo que le pedí?

Tomo con su mano izquierda el maletín que mantenía en el piso y con la derecha lo abrió – por supuesto Mr. S ¿por quien me toma?

.- deja las formalidades sesshomaru, nos conocemos hace mucho

.- de acuerdo pequeña, pero no olvides que evito de cualquier forma relacionarme con mis clientes

.- no soy cliente... soy amiga – tomo el maletín y lo cerro

presto atención y la miro a los ojos – entonces ¿quieres un favor no?

.- no te preocupes, igual te voy a pagar... pero por ahora, solo necesito tiempo

.- tiempo, tiempo, tiempo, tiempo... ¿por qué todos me piden lo mismo? – saco un cigarrillo – yo te doy las armas y tu me pagas, fin del asunto

volvió a abrir el maletín – claro... pero necesito saber unas cosas

en su rostro se presento una sonrisa acompañado de una mirada picara – claro sango, se que nadie puede hacer nada sin información... no te preocupes, tengo todo lo que necesitas saber

.- esta bien... donde esta

.- adentro con las armas... y no te olvides de los pasajes

.- ¿pasajes

ignoro a sango y prendió su cigarro – recuerda que a partir de ahora nosotros no nos conocemos... ¿entiendes?

Movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo – si alguien pregunta...

.- ¿quién es sango?

.- exacto

.- supe que tu querido maridito, bello durmiente estaba despierto

sango se exalto un poco odiaba que hablaran así de miroku - ¿quién te dijo eso?

.- mis contactos nena – tiró el cigarro y lo piso – recuerda sango que nadie, absolutamente nadie puede saber eso... ¿esta claro?

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar – claro que lo se... tu me lo enseñaste… tu me enseñaste muchas cosas

.- espero vernos pronto

.- que pena que no pueda decir lo mismo que tu

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

.- " ¿Conque una fortuna?... ¿heredero?" – meditaba miroku sentado en el sofá – "es decir que yo no tengo ningún problema, puedo volver a mi casa y comenzar una vida nueva, puedo dejar esta episodio atrás... pero eso si, tengo que hablar con esa mujer" – se puso de pie y camino hasta la cocina – "o no, se acabo la coca cola " – dijo después de abrir el refrigerador – "un poco de jugo no me va a matar... ¿dónde meterá el jugo es chica? – buscaba en las gavetas, hasta que desvió su vista hasta un pequeño reloj que colgaba de la pared – las 10:25 – rascó su cabeza – "que raro, casi siempre llega a las 8:30... que tarde... tengo hambre... ya quiero cenar

El ruido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos

.- "aja... esa debe ser sango excusándose" – corrió al teléfono – ¿donde ha estado, la estoy esperando desde... 5 minutos, ya tengo hambre y...

.- _¿le gustaría comprar una de nuestras aspiradoras, las tenemos en distintos modelos, colores y tamaños, le interesaría..._

.- no gracias – interrumpió miroku y colgó

.- _disculpe las molestias _– del otro lado también se escucho colgar

.- "¿por qué sango no llama?... se supone que debía llegar hace dos horas" – miroku se sentó en un banco de la cocina – espero que cuando llegue me de una explicación... aunque nada justifica que llegue a estas horas

.- lamento no haberle llamado señor miroku – sango tiro las llaves a la mesa

.- señorita sango... no, no la sentí entrar ¿cómo le fue?

.-bien – se sentó a su lado - ¿y a ti?

.- bien también – miro de reojo – y... ¿qué estuvo haciendo hasta estas horas?

.- no es que te importe ¿o si?

Forzó una sonrisa – "¿cómo que no es que me importe?... ¿cómo se supone que no me importe?... ¿debo ignorar que halla llegado tarde?..." tiene razón, no me importa

.- claro que si... si te importa – paso su brazo por encima del hombro de miroku – estaba en el muelle, me senté a fumar un cigarrillo, mirar las olas y espiar a unos cuantos marinos

.- no es que fumar la beneficie – interrumpió miroku – es mas le hace daño

sango sonrió – en algunas cosas no cambias miroku – se puso de pie y abrazo a miroku por la espalda

.- ... – se sonrojo – se ve cansada, mejor se va a acostar

.- en realidad miroku… mañana me voy de viaje, tengo algunos asuntos que atender

.- ¿cosas como que? – pregunto molesto

Se separo de miroku y se dio la vuelta – son algunos asuntos familiares, cosas que creí que se habían quedado en el pasado, pero no

.- ¿entonces yo…?

.- seep, te quedas a cargo de la casa… no es tan difícil

.- ¿de verdad?... ¿y que se supone que haga?

.- comer y dormir… y si es posible ir a comprar algunas cuantas cosas, las cuentas están pagadas y solo tienes preocuparte de ver la TV y hacer… tus cosas. No te preocupes, me iré tan solo dos o tres días, volveré muy pronto… pasado mañana si es que puedo – molesta camino hasta las escaleras

.- ¿A dónde vas? – miroku se puso de pie y quedo en frente de ella – por lo menos dígame – la siguió y la agarro del brazo

.- me voy a estados unidos… hay algunas personas que quiero ver…

ya era tarde ambos estaban sentados en el sofá uno ignorando al otro tirando de vez en cuando una mirada indiferente, la TV estaba encendida, mostrando el mismo programa de todos los martes en la noche. Ella trabaja en su notebook y el simplemente veía las TV tomándole poca importancia

.- interesante el programa ¿no?

Miroku miro a sango, por primera vez desde su "discusión", no había sido tan grave ni tan importante, pero le molestaba que "su esposa" hiciera las cosas sin consultarle, o siquiera avisarle

.- si mucho – ni siquiera le había prestado atención a el programa en toda la noche – mujeres – murmuro al ver por primera vez el nombre del programa

.- espero que te ayude emocionalmente en algo – sonrió sango

sin darse cuenta el también sonrió, le llego a parecer un poco increíble haber estado viendo ese programa hace mas de una hora sin siquiera darse cuenta. En cambio sango era la única que prestaba atención a la TV

.- no entiendo como alguien puede tener la TV encendida y no estarla mirando o prestándole atención

.- no se como alguien puede irse de su casa sin decirle nada a nadie

.- oye pequeño tan solo me voy dos días – cerro su notebook – ven siéntate

a miroku le extraño la rara propuesta de sango, titubeo unos instantes y apago la TV. Dio un largo sus piro y se puso de pie, camino lentamente hasta llegar cerca de ella.

.- creí que no llegarías nunca – golpeo dos veces el sofá para que se sentara allí - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Miro un poquito extrañado - ¿y eso a que viene?

.- es tu decisión si quieres contestarme o no… pero espero que tomes la decisión correcta

.- pues ¿Qué mas voy a hace aquí?... ver tele y comer ¿que quieres que haga?

.- ¿en verdad te aburres tanto?

.- seep no es muy divertido que digamos estar todo el día solo

.– de acuerdo… muy bien… cuando llegue vamos a salir ¿que te parece?

.- hey ¿Quién te pidió eso?

.- que tengas buenas noches – sango se puso de pie y lo miro a los ojos – espero que tengas buenas noches y que sueñes conmigo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

.- mmm... – estaba abriendo los ojos - … - como pudo tomo el reloj despertador con sus manos.

Se vistió con unos jeans y una camisa color negra, tomo su cabello en una pequeña colita, camino hasta un espejo y se arregló lo que pudo. Abrió la gaveta de su velador la que tenia al lado y saco unas aspirinas, las apretó contra sus manos y camino hasta la cocina, saco un vaso de agua y las tomó. "pensándolo bien, en realidad no conozco esta casa" dijo para sí dejando el vaso sobre la mesa, después de haberlo bebido. Caminó hasta las escaleras y se sentó en el ultimo escalón.

.- me dijo que se iba temprano, son las ocho, ya se debe haber ido

miro escaleras arriba, tenia curiosidad, la de un niño en navidad. Se puso de pie y subió las escaleras. Caminó por el angosto pasillo y llego a la ansiada alcoba ´mi pieza tenia colgado un cartel en la puerta, ese era la puerta de la alcoba de sango. Nervioso miró a todos lados, suspiro y puso su mano sobre la manilla.

.- a la cuenta de tres… un mastodonte, dos mastodontes y… tres mastodontes - abrió lentamente la puerta – mmm esta pieza es muy ¿normal? – soltó la puerta y entró

el cuarto estaba pintado de un leve verde fosforescente pálido, una cama de dos plazas y unos cuantos muebles básicos en una alcoba: la cama, dos veladores uno a cada lado, un espejo, un escritorio con un notebook, una cómoda y un sillón

.- mmm, que aburrido todo esta muy ordenado – tomo la notebook y se sentó en la cama – vamos a ver… mmm ¿contraseña?... ¿me pide contraseña? – la dejo a un lado y miro todo con detalle - ¿Qué es eso? – algo en el velador le llamo le atención: dos fotos

miro una foto primero, la primera foto que estaba allí, era el, era una foto suya, pero no era una foto cualquiera, era una de él cuando tan solo tenia unos seis años, su cabello estaba de la misma manera que ahora, era idéntico. Sonrió. no había cambiado en nada durante todo ese tiempo, tomo la foto entre sus manos y se volvió a sentar en la cama. Vestía con un disfraz de monje color morado

.- morado – rió para si mismo – se supone que el morado es de niñas

tenia en su cara esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y miro la otra foto. Dejo de sonreír y dejo la otra foto sobre la cama. Miro la foto que estaba sobre el velador. Si, también estaba el en la foto pero esta vez utilizaba un traje azul marino, un corbatín un poco ridículo para el, zapatos negros bien lustrados y al lado suyo un ángel vestido de blanco con un vestido hasta los talones y un velo del mismo color besando tiernamente su mejilla

no pudo evita sonreír. Tomo la foto y miro lo que tenia escrito justo debajo – 8 diciembre del 2001 – murmuro al leerlo – con que cinco años

CONTINUARA : 

N/A hola espero que les aya gustado el capitulo etc, etc, etc…. Me costo mucho terminar esto bla, bla, bla… bueno ahora a la parte importante de la nota del autor…

Este chap. Fue hecho solo y exclusivamente para aclarar un poco la relación sango miroku, en realidad pondría otro prologo, pero solo puede existir uno. Aquí se da a entender como "viven los días" antes de llegar a la parte sádica (seriamente pienso dedicarme a escribir fic así… son los que mas me emocionan)… y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, y si, me encanta kill bill es unas de las pelis que mas me gustan, pero mas que la película me gusta el director quentin tarantino… me encanta lo que le hace


End file.
